Things I'll Never Say
by BG-13
Summary: My first songfic so be gentle. Main pairings will include Raven. MIGHT have a few Rob/Star and other pairings. Not all will be songfics.
1. Never Say

**"I can't believe you dragged me down here," I complained. The Titans were hanging at a karaoke place on the other side of town. We were all, except Robin, wearing a holo-ring to keep a low profile and possibly not get mobbed by fans. If I didn't know better I would've thought we really were a bunch of teens just hanging out.**

**"Come on Rae, its not that bad. I even picked the one that makes a mean hot herbal tea cause I know you like it," my green friend said. I wouldn't admit it but I was flattered by his consideration. That's what I liked about Beast Boy; he really cared, but only as a friend.**

**"_Yeah….a friend." _****I thought, almost sadly, as the music started to fade and the guy who had been singing "This Afternoon" by Nickelback, got off the stage. **

"**Alright y'all," came the DJ's booming voice over the intercom, "were gonna keep this groove going, so who's gonna be next?" Beast Boy suddenly got that mischievous glint in his eye and I knew he had something planned. He turned to me and I was suddenly scared. **

"**Why don't you go up next Rae? It'll be fun."**

"**You're kidding right?" I asked in disbelief. I had always hated singing except when I was alone in my room with my ipod. **

"**Nope, but you don't have to go if you're too scared." I clenched my hands on the arms of the chair and narrowed my eyes at the changeling. **

"**I'm not scared."**

"**Prove it." I sighed and got up from my seat and started to make my way up to the stage, but not before saying, **

"**Jerk." I noticed that the DJ was looking through the CD's and I hoped to God he would pick one I knew. **

**You see, here they chose the song for you and you either sung or mumbled. He slid a CD into the slot and I instantly recognized the music that played. **

_**I'm tuggin' at my hair **_

_**I'm pullin' at my clothes **_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

_**I'm staring at my feet**_

_**My cheeks are turning red**_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

******No matter how hard I usually tried the words I was looking for would never come when I tried to tell Beast Boy something. Everytime our hands accidentally touched I'd blush and instantly stare at the ground and pull my hood up.**

**_Chorus_**

_**I'm feelin' nervous**_

_**Tryin' to be so perfect**_

_**Cuz I know you're worth it, **_

_**you're worth, yeah**_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

_**If I could see what I want to see**_

_**I'd want to see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishin' my life away**_

_**On these things I'll never say**_

**I knew if I got the chance I would never tell him how I feel. I could never tell him that I...that I loved him. This song had really hit the target.**

_**It don't do me any good **_

_**It's just a waste of time**_

_**What use is it to you what's on my mind**_

_**If it aint coming out**_

_**We're not going anywhere**_

_**So why cant I just tell you that I care**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Cuz I'm feelin' nervous**_

_**Tryin' to be so perfect**_

_**Cuz I know you're worth it,**_

_**You're worth it, yeah**_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

_**If I could see what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishin me life away**_

_**On these things I'll never say**_

**I always managed to get tougue tied around him. Everytime I thought I could say it, tell him that I really do care, the words would slip away and all that would be left was an akward silence. **

_**What's wrong with my tongue**_

_**These words keep slipping away**_

_**I stutter, I stumble**_

_**Like I've got nothing to say**_

**I'd stutter because I was so nervous, and as I watched him now, he looked at me with that toothy grin of his and I thought of all the times it had happened where I would fall and he was always there to catch me.**

_**Chorus**_

_**Cuz I'm feelin nervous**_

_**Tryin to be so perfect**_

_**Cuz I know you're worth it, **_

_**You're worth it, yeah**_

**Guess I'm wishin my life away**

_**On these things I'll never say**_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

_**If I could see what I want to see**_

_**I wanna see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishin my life away**_

_**On these things I'll never say**_

_**These things I'll never say…**_

**Yeah....I never really tell him this. I'd never say any of it to him. **

******** Well when we got back to the tower I went straight for the roof, my place to be alone when the tower got to noisy. I stood there watching the moon with a thought drifting in the back of my head. He deserves better. ****My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open and heard him speak. "Nice night tonight." Beast Boy.**

**"Yeah, guess it is," I reply not turning to face him. "What're you doing up here?" He takes a seat next to me and I can feel the emotions rolling off him in waves. Curiousity, and one I cant identify being the two main ones. And instead of answering my question, he asks his own.**

**"Who was that song for? I have an idea....but I want to confirm it." I stiffen and I wished he had asked anything else. **

**"What makes you think it was for anyone? The DJ picks a song at random remember?"**

**"Yeah thats true, but you were so into the music that I figured that it had some deeper meaning behind it."**

**Dang it! When did he suddnely get so deep? I hesitate and then after realizing it would be no use lying to him I reply softly, "You." **

**He sits there quietly seemingly in deep thought. We sit in an uncomfortable silence for, what to me, feels like an eternity. I was about to speak, say something, anything, when I suddenly feel his lips on mine in a soft kiss and when we depart I finally say the words I've been dying to say...."I love you."**

**"I love you too Rae."**


	2. Love Signs

It was all a simple routine. I put on my costume, and go out into the city and steal something only to almost get away when her and her team arrived. The leader would say some sort of corny line, I'd retort. He would get mad and the fight would be on. I would defeat each easily, but when it came time to face _her, _I would wink and teleport away. I'd watch from the rafters as her team came to and asked where I went. She would look at them with violet eyes and say she didn't know, though I saw her gaze flicker in my direction. I could tell she knew I was there but yet she said nothing to her team, her family.

Later that night, she sat all alone on the roof thinking no one understood what she was going through. That underneath her cold exterior she used all the time was a little girl that wanted someone to hold her and tell her she was beautiful. I snuck up behind her, not making a sound but she knew I was there as her head turned my direction. She asked what I was doing there and I answered that she looked a little lonely. She scoffed but didn't say anything as I sat beside her. We sat there for what felt like an eternity and I could tell she appreciated me for staying. She stood up and I stood with her. She thanked me and turned to leave but I pulled her into a hug and disappeared.

A month later I waited for her arrival as the alarms in the museum went off like crazy. The door bust down and I could see her eyes watch me as the fight started. She stood in the shadows until all her friends were unconscious and it was just me and her. I smiled beneath my mask as her face remained neutral but I could tell she didn't want to fight. I told her that I didn't want to hurt her, and in reply she dropped her guard. She could see I was telling the truth. So with the alarm still blaring, I smiled and walked up to her, she looked at me wearily and I pulled up my mask so that the bottom half of my face was showing. She watched but didn't do anything as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. Before I disappeared I noticed a pink tinge cover her face.

I smiled down at her as she stood but an inch from me, watching my hand as it brought hers to my masked cheek. She looked up to where my eyes would be and I could see the beginnings of a smile as she grabbed my hand and held it up to her cheek. I could tell she was starting to get used to my presence and I was loving that she wasn't fighting me anymore. And on missions I would knock out everyone but her and before the other Titans would come we'd come up with a story to tell and I'd kiss her nose before teleporting. It was our joke on the Titans and she didn't mind to play along

I held onto her waist as we had our first kiss. It was long a passionate and I knew that it was love I felt for her. I had removed my mask long ago and she now knew exactly what I looked like and my real name, but I wasn't worried. I trusted her. She pulled away gently, a smile spread across her face and my heart leapt. She was really beautiful when she smiled. She invited me to stay the night and I didn't reject. I knew she didn't mean it that way and I was fine with that, I would never do something she wasn't ok with. So when we were laying beside each other, door locked, her back against my chest in her tank and shorts, I leaned to kiss behind her ear, causing her to shiver. Then I reached down and planted one on her neck right below the jaw line and then her shoulder. I saw her smile and fall asleep in my arms. I had never been more content in my life.

I had left early the next morning leaving a note saying I would be back that night. I don't know if she's read it but I know she understands. When I do return that night and I sit down beside her on her bed she doesn't look at me. She's hiding her emotions again, I can tell. She says it's probably safe that we stop seeing each other that she doesn't _want_ to see me anymore. I'm shocked for a minute as few teardrops escape my mask-less eyes. I was losing her, and I hated it. I said everything to try and make her change her mind. She was in tears now and she was on her knees begging me to go. I hated seeing her like this but I wanted to know why. She finally told me about how she was about to end the world and she was going to die. She hugged her knees to her chest and I hugged her tightly, not daring to let go. And after she had calmed and fallen asleep, I laid with her, while playing with her hair and thought.

The time finally came around for the prophecy to be fulfilled and me and the Titans were working together to save someone we all care about. But in the end it was futile, she zapped us and willing went with the masked villain. When we awoke, the machine said she was at the old library. When we arrived I tried to convince her to stop and to stay but she had made up her mind, thinking this was the only way. She made sure we couldn't follow and that she could bring her demonic father without resistance. She began to glow and then she was no more. The demon rose and we were knocked unconscious once again and this time we woke in a ruined land with fire and lava around every corner. I looked around from a top a sky scraper and finally sunk to my knees and cried. I had lost the only thing I had left to live for and nothing was going to bring her back…or at least, that's what I had thought.

**************** I was reading something on my cuz's notes and it said stuff about what certain things mean. Like how a:

Wink = Flirtation

Kiss on the cheek = Friendship

Hug = I care

Holding hands = Happiness

Smiling = I like you

Kiss nose = Laughter

Arms around waist = You are mine, I need you

Kiss lips = I love you

Kiss forehead = I comfort you

Kiss ear = You are special

Kiss neck = I want you

Kiss shoulder = You are wonderful

Play with hair = I cant live without you

Look around = Hiding your feelings

Teardrops = I'm losing you

Cry = I lost you


	3. You

The lights and music pounded in the club as couples from all over danced and moved with the beat of the music. Raven watched as Robin and Starfire danced and not to far away Cyborg and Bumble Bee were doing the same. She smirked at the thought of how long it took both the boys to admit and ask those girls out. The only Titan that wasn't currently here was Beast Boy. Raven was a little disappointed with that. As if on cue she heard the club's door open and in stepped the changeling himself.

**When you walk into a room **

**And you see me**

**I hope your heart quickens **

**With what we could be**

He looked around the crowd, his brows furrowed as he looked for something his eyes finally resting on the empath. He smiled and started to walk toward her and Raven sensed he was getting more nervous with each step he took. She let her mind wondered as she thought maybe there was a chance at them.

**When you walk my way**

**And I notice your getting nervous**

**My mind starts to think**

**Maybe there's a chance at us**

When he finally stood towering over her, a toothy grin on his face, he reached out his hand waiting expectedly for her to take it. "Wanna dance with me?" he asked gently. Raven started to get nervous and thought maybe she should say no. It wasn't like she hadn't turned him down before but something nagged at her, probably Happy. She looked into his emerald eyes and a small smile crept onto her face.

**You hold out your hand**

**For me to take**

**I get to thinking**

**Maybe it's a mistake**

She made up her mind and placed her pale hand into his and he gently squeezed it tightly. He led her onto the dance floor while the pounding beat played and she felt that he wasn't nervous anymore but purely happy. She couldn't disagree with her emotions cheering her on, even rage. As they danced the crowd around them disappeared. There was no Titans, no music just them and the sound of their hearts pounding. Neither one wanted this to end.

**I take your hand **

**After thinking it through**

**And in my heart I know**

**All I want is you**

************************ _This is based on a poem I wrote, and just to clarify I dont usually write poems but I saw one that was so depressing and my mind started counteracting it and wanted to do to lovey dovey ones...I might do the other one next idk._**


	4. She Likes

Raven trudged down the halls heading toward her room, her sanctuary. Beast Boy had been running his mouth and had infuriated her…again. The boy just didn't know when to shut up. She really tried to be nice to him but he made it extremely difficult. So she sort of…blew up at him and some harsh words were exchanged and Beast Boy stormed off, though Raven could tell he wasn't completely mad at her. As she passed the changeling's room she heard a base guitar being strummed…and it actually sounded great. _"Since when can he play the guitar?"_

_**What's the point of being in love**_

_**What's the point of being with someone**_

_**You cant have **_

_**I know exactly how this will end**_

_**But for some reason I cant help myself**_

_**No, I just cant help myself**_

Raven stood outside his door with her ear pressed against the metal frame. He could actually sing! When they were in Tokyo he couldn't carry a tune, much less sing. But here he was singing beautifully like he had always been that good, yeah right!

_**She likes, she likes**_

_**To fight and make up**_

_**She likes, she likes**_

_**She likes to be alone**_

_**She likes, she likes**_

_**The heartache of a breakup**_

_**She likes, she likes**_

_**To be my bittersweet love**_

Ok so Raven would admit that Beast Boy and her would fight…a lot. But she never liked breaking his heart. In fact ever since that night on the roof when she had broken up with him, she intended to make sure she would protect him from that. But she did like to be alone sometimes and she guessed Beast Boy didn't like her isolating herself.

_**All you do is let me down**_

_**You pick me up and **_

_**Drag me around like a rag doll**_

_**I sew myself together again**_

_**But for some reason**_

_**I cant help myself**_

_**No, I cant help myself**_

_**She likes, she likes**_

_**To fight and make up**_

_**She likes, she likes **_

_**She likes to be alone**_

_**She likes, she likes **_

_**The heartache of a breakup**_

_**She likes, she likes**_

_**To be my bittersweet love**_

Raven stood against his door speechless. What the heck had gotten into him. He had apparently taken the brake up harder than she had first thought. He was Beast Boy and she had suspected he would bounce back within a month but hearing him singing this song sent a stab of sorrow throughout her entire body. She had put this boy through an emotional hell.

_**She told me its not workin' out**_

_**I said, hey Doll quit freakin' out**_

_**We've been through this too many times**_

_**Why cant you just make up your mind?**_

_**She likes, she likes**_

_**To fight and make up**_

_**She likes, she likes**_

_**She likes to be alone**_

_**She likes, she likes**_

_**The heartache of a breakup**_

_**She likes, she likes**_

_**To be my bittersweet love (X2)**_

Raven heard the guitar strumming stop as suddenly as it began and heard the boy sigh and breath deep. The next thing Raven knew she was falling flat on her face through the now open doorway. She rubbed her head and looked up to see Beast Boy looking down at her. "Next time you want to hear me play and don't want me to notice you're there, you might want to remember the fact that I have extra sensitive hearing." He smirked slightly but it only stayed for a second.

Raven gave a small nervous smile. "I was coming by to see if you wanted to go for a coffee," she lied. But she felt extremely bad so she thought why not? The green teen studied her for a second before nodding.

"Sure Rae, I'd love to." He grabbed her hand and started to lead her up the stairs that led to the roof. She smiled fully and so did he as they started to walk and talk and then flew off toward the city. On the way Beast Boy couldnt help but think, "_Here we go again my bittersweet love."_

_**************************** Ok this was not my best work but just R&R and tell me what'cha thought. I heard the song and thought why the hell not?**_


	5. Betrayal

I wasn't proud of what it had come down to, what I'd done. In fact I was mad, no, furious at myself for doing it. We had been fighting one of our most notorious criminals, the one who had been at the top of Robin's most wanted list since he had come back to life. We had been fighting Slade. He had immobilized my friends and left me standing. He had a gun pointed at me and as he stared at me, they called my name telling me to take him out but my previous conversation with the masked man had been ringing in my mind and I had put my hands down and walked over to stand with Slade. The look on their faces stung itself into my memory and the pain in _His_ eyes was something I wish I could block out. It had been clear to them then that I had betrayed them, my friends, no, my family and there was no way they would ever forgive what I had done. I remember when Robin had betrayed us and Starfire had been the only one to believe he was innocent until we found out that he had been doing it to save us. Then when Terra betrayed us, Beast Boy had been crushed but he still asked Robin to give her another chance. In the end she had saved us and the city and proved herself a hero, but I knew the real reason, though I never spoke it, why she had turned on Slade. But I knew no one would fight for me and they wouldn't hold back when we met again. They wouldn't miss me. Cant say I missed them either. "What exactly have I done?" I asked the silent air around me.

"You made the best choice and sided with me, dear child." I didn't move from my position on my new bed. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Slade. "The Titans never truly appreciated your power. They never tried to tap into your…true potential. Obstacle courses have become second rate for you and you seem to pass them with no effort. You were wasting your time with them and you decided to come to me for real power. That is what you have done, child," he stated so matter-factly. I pushed myself into the sitting position then stood up and walked to stand in front of the taller man. "You should be honored that I allowed you to be my apprentice," he finished. He made it sound like I had sought him out when in reality, he had been the one looking for me.

"I am very honored to be here…_Master_," I lied trying to sound honest as I forced myself to say the final word. My voice sounded hollow and dead and I could guess my eyes looked exactly the same. I bowed respectfully and I could feel Slade smirk behind his mask.

"You don't sound it," he said. I could tell he was just playing with me. "Do you miss your friends, child? Do you miss being treated like a worthless weapon that they only allowed to live in their home because she was of use to them?" He knew he had hit a soft spot but my expression remained neutral.

"No, _M__aster,_ I do not miss them. I have learned that they are not worth the time and concern I _used _to have for them," I responded almost immediately, my voice sounded persuasive, but I couldn't tell if I was trying to convince him…or myself. And my once independent nature was replaced when I started calling him master. It almost made me want to puke. He gave a satisfied smirk behind his mask.

"Tomorrow I have a mission for you and then the Titans will see exactly what they have lost. Their most powerful asset is now out of their reach. But I fear I must warn you, if you hold back, there will be no forgiveness." I nodded. He turned and walked toward the door and before leaving said without turning, "Oh and try not to let the green one distract you into going easy or regretting what you have done. It will only be fake." He left and I felt like my heart had been stepped on and smashed with a hammer.

"I understand perfectly sir," I said though he was already gone. I walked over the full length mirror in the corner of the extravagant room and looked at myself, but I didn't see my reflection. I saw Terra staring back at me with a knowing and malicious grin. She wore her Slade outfit and had glint in her eyes that told me exactly what she would have said.

"_Now whose the traitor, witch?"_ or _"Wow, never thought you'd stoop this low, then again you are naturally evil."_ I closed my eyes, knowing she was right and not having the will to argue. Admitting that Terra was right, was something I hated. When I opened my eyes the blonde was gone and I was staring at myself in my new uniform, if you could call it that. I wore a half orange, half black, dress that hugged my every curve and reached my ankles. Slits went up both sides up to the middle of my thigh, black boots that reached a centimeter below my knees, they were surprisingly easy to walk in. The torso part of the dress was sleeveless with black gloves that reached my elbows. The only part of the outfit that looked familiar to me, that showed any part of who I used to be, was the belt that hung on my waist. But even that had become foreign with a 'S' engraved on one of the jewels.

Now no matter how much I really wanted to. Things will always be this way from now to the day I die. I cannot balme anyone else for my mistake. I wish with all my heart that I could turn back the clock where I believed the Titans cared for me. I miss hearing Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting in the morning over tofu and meat, over who won the stupid video game. I miss watching Starfire and Robin flirting but being to oblivious and nervous to do anything but blush. Heck, I even miss Beast Boy pestering me and telling me jokes. I would love to just turn the clock back to those simlper times when betrayal was the last thing on anyones mind, before Terra, before Slade got involved. But just like always my wishes were unrealistic and I knew I could never go back and just talk to my former friends, I knew that we could never go back to being friends.

I, Raven Angela Roth, was now a traitor. A coward and there was nothing I could do about it.


	6. Amen

Rachel couldn't believe Kory had talked her into this. A new salon had opened downtown, with some silly name like the Powder Puff Beauty Shop or some nonsense like that. Kory hadn't wanted to go alone so guess who'd she'd called to come with her. So as they both sat in purple leather chairs, two girls in their late twenties were trimming and washing their hair with precision while they gossiped the day away. Kory was throwing in her two cents every now and then but Rachel simply tuned them out.

"Yeah, I heard from a friend of a friend of a friend that he finally got rid of that stupid girlfriend!" one of them shrieked.

"No way! Id heard that too! I think she left him for this guy in Steel City. A surfer or something!"

"What was her name again? Tara? Man I feel sorry for Logan!" Rachel's ears perked at this. Tara and Logan were over? Her friend since third grade finally got rid of that blonde witch that he said he was so in love with?

_I heard from a friend of a friend of a friend_

_That he finally got rid of that girlfriend_

_He finally came out of that love coma boy_

_I heard Mary Jane at the Powder Puff Beauty Shop_

_Saying that blonde in her tube top_

_She left our Jimmy for a boy in Illinois_

As Kory and Rachel left the shop, Kory shot a look at Rachel and the shorter girl knew exactly what the red head was getting at…and Rachel couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Thank God for small miracles.

_Someone give me an amen_

_Someone give me an amen_

_Can I get a thank God _

_Hallelujah_

_You finally saw what she was doing to ya_

_Your momma called said she was right_

_Glad to see you're son alive_

_Whole town nearly hooped and hollered_

_She drove away nobody stopped her_

_I'll say it again_

_Someone give me an amen_

Later at their friend Vic's house, the whole gang was celebrating Tara's departure. No one was sad to see her go. Kory nudged Rachel who was conversing with Richard, and gestured over in the corner of the room. Rachel followed her gaze and saw Logan sitting in a chair, clearly not having a good time. Rachel sighed and nodded at Kory before walking over and sitting by the sandy blonde.

"It's a nice party," she said. Logan jumped at the sound of her voice. Clearly he had been deep in his own thoughts.

"Geez Rae, you scared me half to death!" Rachel smirked.

"What if that was the idea?" Logan rolled his eyes but managed a smile. "So what are you doing by yourself? There's a party going on." Logan looked around then back at his hands in his lap. He didn't answer. Rachel turned her attention back to the party and the two sat in a comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Logan suddenly asked. Rachel looked over at the emerald eyed boy and nodded. "You never liked Tara did you?" Rachel remained silent but then finally said,

"No." Logan nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Rachel shrugged half heartedly.

"You were so sure she was the one. Plus you wouldn't have heard me if I told you the world was ending," she replied, taking a sip of her punch. Logan eyed the girl for a long moment.

"Rae, I trust your judgment more than anyone else's. You should have told me." Again Rachel shrugged.

_Yeah right_

_Like I really could have said something_

_You wouldn't have heard it if a train was coming_

_You had your head so high in the clouds_

_Oh I, I had a really good reason_

_For hiding my feelings_

_But now I can finally spit it out_

_Someone give me an amen_

_Someone give me an amen_

_Can I get a thank God _

_Hallelujah_

_You finally saw what she was doing to ya_

_Your momma called said she was right_

_Glad to see you're son alive_

_Whole town nearly hooped and hollered_

_She drove away nobody stopped her_

_I'll say it again_

_Someone give me an amen_

Logan looked like he was in deep thought when Rachel asked, "So you wanna dance or not?" She stood and offered her hand to him. He looked from her hand to her and back, and with a smile he took it.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied, his smile now reaching his eyes. Rachel smiled back and led him across the floor and they started to dance to the upbeat country song that was playing. (Y'all know which one ;)}

_I'm standing right here in front of you_

_I think I love you too_

_Can I get a thank God _

_Hallelujah_

_Baby do you believe it do ya_

_Your momma called said she was right_

_Glad to see you're son alive_

_Whole town nearly hooped and hollered_

_Preacher's son and the farmer's daughter_

_I'll say it again_

_Someone give me an amen_

Everybody noticed the two newcomers and cheers rang out through the house, along with 'way to go's' and 'yeahs' but Logan and Rachel didn't hear any of it. They were in their own world for the time being. Rachel put her head on Logan's chest and the blonde responded by wrapping his arms tighter around the girl's waist. They both were smiling like idiots but everyone let it slide for now. After all it was about time. _"Amen,"_ thought Rachel, her eyes closer to the sound of his heartbeat while they danced in a circle.

_Someone give me an amen…_


	7. Hello World

**Ok…I make no promises that this will be any good. I want to do something heartfelt and out of the romance department….ironically that's the only thing I'm good at is writing romantic stuff. And trust me, you'd catch the irony if you knew me. Well…here goes nothing. Oh, and if you haven't read my story "You'll Be In My Heart" then you wont know who Emily is. **

Raven sighed as she practically dropped onto the couch. Little Arella had been keeping her and Logan up all night, every night, since she was born. There were circles under her and Logan's eyes from the many sleepless nights and they weren't exactly the most pleasant people at the moment. "Raven!" Speak of the devil. The new mother sighed and pushed herself up off the couch and walked into the back room that now served as the nursery.

She entered the room, and saw Logan had Arella in his arms, the small baby was wailing so loud she was surprised she hadn't heard it from the living room, then again, she was surprised she could hear anything at this point.

"What?" she half groaned.

"Please take her Raven, its your turn," he half whined. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"I just finished my turn, Logan."

"Yeah, four hours ago!" he shot back. Raven threw her hands up in the air.

"Well Logan, I'm sorry I cant constantly take care of her while you sit on your ass and watch football all day!" Raven knew this was a lie but she was just so exhausted. All she wanted was some peace and quiet for just a few minutes that she was willing to say anything at this point.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a selfish bitch, I wouldn't have to take care of her most of the time!" Again, just another tired lie. Both parents glared at each other, the baby screeching all the while. Finally Raven just turned around and stomped out of the room. "Where are you going?" he yelled after her.

"None of your damn business!" And with that she was out the door and gone.

**** They always tell people that you shouldn't drive angry. Well, Raven must've missed the memo. She drove downtown before she finally just pulled over and screamed. Her hands clenched the steering wheel as she just let out all her frustration and insecurity. She really wasn't ready to be a mother. But when her husband, Logan, had found out she was pregnant…she had allowed herself to feel the joy with him. Now, she just wished that she knew what the hell she was doing.

Her cell-phone started ringing and Raven calmed herself before she answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Raven Marks?" The voice was not that of anyone she recognized.

"Yes. Can I help you?" There was a pause.

"I'm one of the doctors at Jump City hospital." At those words Raven's heart almost skipped a beat. "And we have a patient here who we think you might know."

"Who is it?"

"Well, we don't know her name. She isn't in the system…But she cant be more than seven years old." At this Raven's heart stopped and her veins turned to ice.

**** Every bone in Raven's body felt like jelly, but she continued to walk through the halls of the of the medical building. Hell, who are we kidding? She was running by now. She burst into the room…and nearly droped to the floor. There, laying in the hospital bed, was Emily.

She looked like she'd been beaten senseless. There were dozens of cuts, gashes and bruises all over every visible inch of her body that wasn't covered by the gown or covers. IVs were attached to her arm and she had tubes feeding her oxygen through her nose. She was covered in dry blood.

Raven's eyes wondered over to the tall, blonde nurse standing next to the seven year old's bed. She marched over to her. "What happened?" It came out almost like a growl and the nurse looked completely surprised.

"Someone found her like this," she answered, visibly scared of the shorter woman in front of her. "But with the amount of broken bones she has, the doctors believe she was ganged up on and beaten," her tone turned solemn.

"She wasn't…?"

"No. Those tests came back negative." Raven visibly relaxed, but only just. She turned back to the little girl in the bed, barely even noticing when the nurse left. In a hurry, I might add. Raven ran her pale hand through her black hair and sighed. The girl was completely motionless, and that was what scared her. She sat down in the chair and put her head in her hand.

Raven had first met Emily on the street. She was five at the time, and homeless to boot. She had asked Raven for food but unfortunately she'd had nothing on her. But after walking back home, late at night, from a church visit, she'd ran into her again and offered to by her dinner at an all night diner.

Emily had sort of become of like a daughter to her. But she was no where near ready to be a mother so she had called in some favors and got her put in the nicest foster home in the city. A year later, she'd married Logan and a year after that she'd had Arella. There still wasn't a day that went by that Raven hadn't thought of Emily at least once. She'd stopped by to see Emily all the time and she'd seemed fine, but then Raven had gotten busy with her own hectic life and hadnt visited Emily in months. What had happened to her to cause all this though?

Raven's hand curled into a fist at the thought of someone even laying a finger on this girl. If she had the power, she'd hunt those low-lives down and make them pay. She looked up at the girl laying in the bed. Her brown hair, was as ratty as the first time they'd met, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in forever. How was that possible though? Wasnt the foster home supposed to feed her?

There was a knock at the door and Raven looked up to a doctor in his late thirties with brown hair and brown eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Raven beat him to it.

"How did you know to call me?" Her voice sounded broken.

"She told us to. It was all she said, before she blacked out." _(I know that's unlikely but come on, it's a story)_ The doctor didn't pretend everything was going to be ok. He gave the facts to Raven hard. He told her that there was little chance of someone her size making it through this…'six percent' he had said. Raven just nodded.

The doctor had left her alone after that. This left Raven plenty of time to think about what she had said to Logan earlier that day. He and Arella deserved so much more than what she could give. She was selfish…Logan had been right about that.

Just then the heart monitor started beeping frantically. Raven stood at attention and started yelling. "Emily!" The door burst open and a mob of doctors and nurses ran in and pushed Raven to the side.

"Emily!" she shouted again as she tried to make her way back to Emily's side. One of the nurses turned away from the dying girl and held Raven back.

"Let me go!" All the while the remaining doctors and nurses tried to stabilize Emily.

Then, a single tone filled the room. Emily had flat-lined.

That tone made Raven drop to her knees, the nurse still holding her back. "Please…just let me go!" She'd said it as a desperate cry but the nurse held firm. "Please…" Tears spilled from her dark blue orbs as the doctors tried to bring Emily back to life with the shock pads. Her body jumped as electricity sprang into her, but the continuous beep didn't stop.

Again and again they tried, but nothing changed. Finally the doctors and nurses shared a collective and tired sigh. Raven tried to make a move towards the girl but the damn nurse didn't budge. "Emily…God please don't take her…please don't take her!" Raven had never considered herself a religious person, but right now she'd prey to whoever she needed to in order to get her girl back.

All the nurses and doctors started to file out, except for the one that was holding her back. Raven simply looked at the floor, her body completely motionless. She felt sick.

"I'm so sorry." Raven didn't bother to respond or even look up at the nurse. Her only thoughts were on the girl in the bed.

_Please God, don't take her…_It was silent for a long while. Raven didn't even think she was breathing.

Then, as if her prayers had actually been heard, the heart monitor started beeping again.

Real slow at first, but then they sounded at a steady rhythm. Raven looked up and saw the most brilliant green eyes_ (besides Logan's of course)_ that she ever seen staring back at her. The two simply stared at each other…before Emily attempted a smile.

"Hi…Miss Raven..." she croaked. Raven almost broke down again right there, but this time for joy instead of sorrow.

*** Raven shut the door behind her. There wasn't a sound in her house. This almost made her nervous, but then she heard the clumsy footsteps of her husband. "Rae, that you?" Logan came walking around the corner to see Raven, standing in front of the door, she looked even more exhausted than she had when she left.

"Where's Arella?" she asked.

"Finally got her to take a nap."

"Oh." They stared at each other for the longest time, both not really knowing how to start. But Logan ended up speaking first.

"I'm sorry for what I said Raven."

"I'm sorry too. You're a great dad Logan, and I just want you to know that I do appreciate all you do. I know I'm not the easiest person to love."

"What are you talking about?" She didn't answer but instead decided to look down at the floor. Logan closed the distance between them in two long strides and made her look up at him. "You are the only person I have, do, and will ever love, Rae. I can only hope that our daughter grows up to be as smart, beautiful, and as self_less_ as you." Raven stared into his tired and honest emerald orbs. She could see the affection and admiration…and most of all love he had for her. She smiled.

"I love you, Rae," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Logan," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I have a favor to ask of you."

******** _Anybody want to guess what the favor is? _


	8. Call Me Maybe

"So how long have you been in the city?"

"Oh, just a few weeks. It really is wonderful here!" exclaimed the redhead.

"Yeah, it's a pretty cool place," the boy replied, an amused smile on his face. "So you're from Tamaran? Why'd you move?"

Kory smiled sadly, staring at the glass of water in front of her. "It is complicated over in my home country." She shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It is fine, Richard," she interrupted, smiling at him. Richard smirked at the woman.

"What can I get you today, Richard?" Rich looked up to see Rachel, notepad in hand. She smirked when she noticed Kory.

"Hey, Rae," he greeted. "How's Logan?" The raven haired waitress rolled her eyes.

"Same as ever. You know how he is." This made Richard laugh. Kory eyed the pair curiously. Rachel noticed the stare.

"Way to be rude, Grayson." Rich rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water. "I'm sorry that your date doesn't have any manners. I'm Rachel." Rich spluttered at this as the two girls shook hands.

"Glorious to meet you, new friend. My name is Kory." Rachel raised a brow at the accent but said nothing. Rich cleared his throat.

"This is not a date," he said quickly. "We just met." After a brief pause he added, "And I do too have manners."

Kory giggled at the boy while Rachel shook her head. "Sorry. So what can I get you two for your 'not date'?"

"I'll have the usual," he answered.

"Alright. And for you?" Kory smiled wider.

"I will have the pancakes." Rachel nodded.

"Be out in a minute guys." And with that she left the two alone.

"How do you two know each other?" Kory asked.

"We've been friends since high school."

"And who is Logan?"

"One of my other friends. He's sort of the jokester of our group. He and Rachel have been going out for a year now."

"How exciting!" the green eyed girl squealed, clapping.

"They've been through a couple of rough patches but they somehow have managed to make it. Vic and I still can't figure it out." He chuckled slightly. "But we're happy for them."

Rachel came back then and sat down their orders. Rich had smoked ham with bacon and biscuits and gravy. She then sat down Kory's pancakes, loaded with butter and syrup. Immediately, Kory reached for the yellow squeeze bottle on the table and started slathering it onto her fluffy pastries.

"Um, Kory, that mustard." The girl looked up from her food and grinned.

"I am aware. But I find this confection to be delicious." The two friends continued to watch as the girl began to dig into her deformed delicacies, both trying hard to keep from getting sick.

"Um…that's not disgusting," the waitress said.

"Would you like some, Rich?" Kory offered, unaware of the other people's flipping stomach. Rich shook his head and looked down at his food.

"I'm good, Kory. But I do appreciate the offer."

Kory shrugged and returned to her food. Rachel smirked as Rich ate his ham.

"I like her," she stated simply. Rich looked at her, brow raised. Rachel shrugged before leaving the two alone again.

*** "I like her," the redhead stated cheerfully. "She is quite honest, no?"

"Yep. That's Rachel for you," he replied. "I don't think she know to be any other way." Kory nodded. "So where do you live? I'll walk you home," Rich offered.

"Not that far. You need not walk me home," she replied politely.

"Oh, alright."

"Though I wish to thank you for, how did you put it? Breakfast for dinner?" Rich laughed.

"I thought you might-" He was cut off when Kory pressed her lips against his. His eyes went wide before he regained enough sense to gently push the girl away.

"I…um…what?" Kory furrowed her brow at his confusion.

"I am sorry. Is that not how you show your thanks in this country?" Richard blinked, a pink tint coloring his cheeks.

"Um, well, it's actually only a thing that couples do." Kory seemed to let this sink in before she nodded.

"I understand."

"Good." Kory sighed.

"Well then I must be going. Maybe we will see each other again, yes?"

"Yeah. In fact, give me your hand," he instructed, digging through his pockets and pulling out a pen. Kory did as asked and Rich started scribbling his phone number onto her hand.

"I know this might be a bit crazy, but give me a call sometime." Kory smiled and took the pen from him, scribbling her own phone number onto his hand.

"I'd like that very much. And perhaps you can 'call me'?"

Rich smiled. "Maybe."


End file.
